Carrie Keranen
Carrie Keranen is an American actress, production manager, voice actress and voice director. She's known for voicing: Casca in Berserk, Mami Tomoe in Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Satsuki Kiryuin in Kill la Kill. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Mr. Pickles (2016) - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2008) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015-2016) - Alya Césaire/'Lady Wifi' Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Lull in the Sea (2015) - Manaka's Mother, Nurse (ep14), Weather Forecaster (ep9) *Aldnoah.Zero (2015) - Femieanne *Bungo Stray Dogs (2018) - Elise (ep12), Gran (ep11), Ichiyou Higuchi *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Despair Arc (2016) - Mahiru Koizumi (Announced) *ERASED (2016) - Akemi Hinazuki *Fate/Zero (2013) - Maiya Hisau *Glitter Force: Doki Doki (2017) - Marmo *Hunter × Hunter (2017) - Baise, Female Operator (ep38), PC Voice (ep42) *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2015) - Rom/'White Sister' *K-On! (2011) - Boy on TV (ep12), Kawakami (ep14), Satoshi's Friend (ep13) *K: Return of Kings (2017) - Seri Awashima *Kill la Kill (2014-2015) - Satsuki Kiryuin *Kurokami: The Animation (2009) - Announcer (ep23), Shinobu Nanase, Shizuka (ep1), Yuko (ep23) *Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne (2013) - Yurikano *Love Live! School idol project (2016) - Art Club Member A (ep20), Nico's Mother (ep26) *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2014) - Yamraiha *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Carta Issue (Announced), Scientist A (ep16) *Naruto: Shippūden (2014-2016) - Keiri (ep336), Naori Uchiha (ep338), Pakura *Puella Magi Madoka Magica (2012) - Mami Tomoe *Shaman King (2004) - Mari *Tales of Zestiria the X (2016) - Lailah (Announced) *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Guila *The Slayers: Evolution-R (2010) - Ozzel *The Slayers: Revolution (2010) - Ozzel *The Testament of Sister New Devil (2017) - Chika Sakaki, Shella *Your lie in April (2016) - Hiroko Seto 'Movies - Dubbing' *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc I: The Egg of the King (2012) - Casca *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey (2013) - Casca *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc III: The Advent (2014) - Casca *First Squad: The Moment of Truth (2012) - Zena *K: Missing Kings (2017) - Seri Awashima *K-On! The Movie (2013) - Kawakami *Love Live! The School Idol Movie (2016) - Nico's Mother *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Ryuzetsu, Saru *Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life (2009) - Sheena *Sailor Moon R: The Movie (2017) - Xenian Flower *Tekken: Blood Vengeance (2011) - Ling Xiaoyu *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Kunoichi, Tenmonkata 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Generations (2016) - Emma (ep17) Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Cutie Honey (2007) - Cutie Honey Kisaragi Video Games 'Video Games' *League of Legends (2010) - Lux *Red Dead Revolver (2004) - Annie, Bargirls, Natalie *Shaman King: Power of Spirit (2004) - Mari *Shira Oka: Second Chances (2010) - Kiku Matsumoto, Rena Sakuragi *Star Wars: Battlefront (2015) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ar nosurge: Ode to an Unborn Star (2014) - Kanon *Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online (2017) - Rom, Vert, Green Heart *Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair (2014) - Mahiru Koizumi *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Woman *God Wars: Future Past (2017) - Queen Tsukuyomi *Grand Kingdom (2016) - Medea Wiseman *Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection (2014) - Rom/White Sister *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2014) - Rom/White Sister *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2015) - Rom/'White Sister', Red *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION (2015) - Red, Rom/White Sister *Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed (2015) - Rom/White Sister *Killer Is Dead (2013) - Moon River, Natalia *MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune vs Zombies (2016) - Rom/'White Sister', Vert/'Green Heart' *Megadimension Neptunia VII (2016) - Rom/White Sister, Vert/Green Heart *Monster Hunter: World (2018) - Additional Voices *NieR: Automata (2017) - Additional Voices *Persona 5 (2017) - Caroline, Justine *Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen (2012) - Kaede, San *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Lailah *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel (2015) - Sara Valestein *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II (2016) - Sara Valestein *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Irina Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (70) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (63) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2018. Category:American Voice Actors